Application programs are typically developed with a user interface that includes display elements and controls that are logically tied, or combined, with associated application data such that the user interface components and the data can not be differentiated or developed independently of each other. For example, data objects developed for integration with an application program typically include various user interface element and control display information such as pixel position, font size, display position, graphic implementation information, and the like.
Because the application program user interface and the application data are logically linked, changes applied at the user interface necessitate an update of the application data. Similarly, changes in the format of the application data necessitates an update or modification of the application program to properly generate the user interface to display the application data. These data and display format dependencies require extensive programming updates and dedicated application data access methods, and are difficult to maintain. Further, data and display format dependencies limit the expandability and/or adaptability to incorporate different data types and formats without significant binding logic changes. Further, these existing data binding techniques for data and display format dependencies do not facilitate a way in which to bind application data to non-visual objects.